


To You

by omegas



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, minor prompto/cindy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 02:32:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14728298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omegas/pseuds/omegas
Summary: It was a joyous day in Altissia. Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum is marrying Lunafreya Nox Fleuret of Tenebrae, and the city was flooded with fairy-lights and citizens with stars in their eyes to commemorate the occasion. Every worry of the people of Lucius was washed away for this one, beautiful day.But even so, there was a sadness in the pit of Promoto Argentum's stomach that no amount of drinks or flirtatious glances from Cindy Aurum could wash away.





	To You

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the following prompt from otpprompts on tumblr:  
> "The classic soulmate AU where every mark your soulmate gets shows up on your skin.  
> Person A waking up alone on their twenty-fifth birthday with the indentation of a wedding band on their ring finger and hickeys covering them from head to toe."
> 
> an old scrap i edited to finally post, enjoyyyy :-)

It was a joyous day in Altissia. Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum is marrying Lunafreya Nox Fleuret of Tenebrae, and the city was flooded with fairy-lights and citizens with stars in their eyes to commemorate the occasion. Every worry of the people of Lucius was washed away for this one, beautiful day.

But even so, there was a sadness in the pit of Promoto Argentum's stomach that no amount of drinks or flirtatious glances from Cindy could wash away.

Prompto was right by Noctis' side at his wedding reception; the best man, of course. He was honored to be with his dearest friend on such an evening, but one half of him just couldn't get with the program. So, he downed drink after alcoholic drink, eyes averting towards fall's new foliage instead of the happy couple.

Whenever he stood to grab a new drink or try to hide in the reception hall's restrooms, he was always stopped by all six feet and six inches of Gladiolus Amicitia, but a half-hearted joke paired with a smile was enough to get him off Prompto's back.

Every time he went into the restroom, he made sure he was alone; which he always was, it was the prince's wedding, of all events; and he would search his own eyes in the mirror for answers.

"Prompto," he would ask himself, without a sound, "are you...jealous?"

The gondola ride to the hotel wouldn't give him much peace, either. While the groomsmen and bridesmaids entered a separate boat, he watched as Noctis and Lunafreya; or, Luna, as her new husband insisted to call her; settled into the most luxurious boat the city had to offer. They laughed as the materials of their formalwear slid against the leather seats, and Noctis' eyes twinkled as he looked upon Luna. The sun shined a spotlight on the newlyweds, all attention in the universe directed right onto them. Prompto felt his heart do a somersault when he was pulled into the back by Gladiolus' strong grip.

The best suites in the city were reserved for Prince Noctis, Lady Lunafreya and Co. Prompto was in a haze when he hugged Noctis goodnight and retreated into the room he would share with Gladiolus and Ignis; his best friends. Their best friends.

Gladiolus had a childlike grin on his face when he made himself comfortable on the charcoal-colored bedsheets. "Can't believe Noctis is hitched," he said to himself more than to his roommates.

"I almost can't believe it, either," commented Ignis as he admired the artwork hung on the walls, "It seems like it was just yesterday when the Regalia broke down outside of Hammerhead."

"That...was yesterday, Iggy," Gladiolus said.

Prompto mustered up a chuckle, the first sound he made all night. Gladiolus laughed too, and Prompto breathed, "It was just yesterday, huh. When we met Cindy in Hammerhead. And stayed in all those motels."

"Speakin' of," Gladiolus forced himself to sit up, and he turned to face Prompto on the bed across from his, "Why didn't 'ya go back to a room with Cindy, huh?"

Prompto avoided eye-contact, and Ignis was suddenly busy polishing his glasses. A moment of silence passed where Prompto contemplated telling his friend the truth, but he instead laid on his back and mumbled, "I'm tired. It's been a crazy day."

Gladiolus let out a grunt in agreement as he stood. He slid a door in the wall aside to reveal four plush robes, and after slipping one under his arm, he said, "Lights out, you guys. We deserve some rest."

When the lights were finally out, and Prompto laid alone in his bed, sleep refused to overcome him. He sat awake in the dark, watching as the moonlight streamed in through the open window, occasionally dancing between sheer curtains that were tossed around by the breeze. Normally, Gladiolus' snoring was loud enough to drown out any sounds for miles, but tonight, Prompto swore the walls between his suite and Noctis' were paper-thin.

He could hear the couple in the next room giggling, hear them exchanging kisses, hear the clattering of Noctis' belt as it hit the floor--  
Promoto grabbed his spare pillow and pressed it over his ears. Silence. Sweet, sweet silence.

He tried to sleep. He tried so incredibly hard, but instead he tossed and turned as his thoughts raced and raced. Internally, he was cursing himself; cursing himself for feeling so conflicted, for feeling negatively at all.

_I thought this was over. I thought I didn't love him anymore. I guess...I was wrong._

  
"Prompto...Hey, Prompto! Prompto?"

In his daze between wakefullness and sleep, Prompto grumbled and said, "Five more minutes..."

"Get up!" it was Gladiolus' voice booming, of course, "It's your birthday! Or did you forget?"

Prompto shot straight up. He felt the room spin, and he blinked the sleep out of his eyes. "Wh...What day is it?"

"The 25th," Ignis answered for Gladiolus without looking up from the buttons of his shirt. When he finally did look up, he did a quick take of Prompto before commenting, "I suggest you go get washed up."

Prompto gazed towards his lap to see what Ignis referred to. The moment his arms came into vision, he bolted to the restroom, slamming and locking the door behind him.

He shucked his robe off, letting it fall to a heap as he looked over his nearly-naked form. He was covered from the waist up in purple and pink and red marks, and the nature of those marks was completely obvious to Prompto.

They were hickeys.  
And as his eyes began to trace his hands, he knew exactly where they came from.

There, on the middle finger on his left hand, was the imprint of a wedding band.

The room spun around Prompto again, and he gripped the marble counters to keep his balance. What was he to do now? Noctis and Luna were far away now, on their honeymoon; and Prompto, Noctis' best friend, just found out that they're...they're...

 _Bang bang bang!_  
"Everything alright in there?" it was Gladiolus teasing, "Food not sitting well with 'ya?"

Prompto cleared his throat into a fist to keep his voice from shaking when he replied, "Yeah! Just washing my face in here."

When he put his robe back on, he made sure to roll the sleeves all the way down, bearing Gladio's comments on how he was so short, the sleeves didn't even fit right.

Once the trio was dressed and fed, it was time to head home to Insomnia. It was an all-day road trip in the Regalia, her hood shielding the men from the nearly-freezing fall breezes. As soon as they hit the highway and the Regalia was put on cruise control, Prompto had to get something off his chest.

"Hey," he drew attention to himself in the back seat, "remember that fairy-tale we were told about as kids, about how whatever marks our soulmate get, we get, too?"

"I remember, vaguely," Ignis hummed, "What makes you bring it up?"

Prompto's voice was caught in his throat. Gladiolus' eyes turned up to stare at him through the rear-view mirror, and Prompto coughed into a fist before choking out, "I-I dunno. I just...sometimes wonder if it's real or not."

"It's very real," Gladiolus insisted, "Iris met her best friend in Lestallum that way. She scraped her knee outside of the market, and when Iris went to help her up, her knee ended up being scraped, too."

Prompto chewed on a lip as he drank the information in. His blue eyes were calm, but his heart was about to beat out of his chest. It was true all along... Without realizing, Prompto let out a sigh, and let his eyes drift back towards the lighthouse that caled Cape Caem home.

If only I told him sooner.

_The summer sun was beating on Prompto's neck as he followed the rambunctious heir to the throne towards the backwoods surrounding their high school. The pair has been inseparable since day one of high school, and their frequent, aligning absences were nothing unfamiliar to their teachers. On this, one of their final days before their final summer break, nature called to them; or, at least, to Noctis._

_Their target? The lake behind the school, home to an abandoned campsite and the perfect place to escape the rest of the world. Noctis pushed shrubbery out of his path at an alarming rate, Prompto dodging branches to avoid injury in the prince's wake._

_Noctis was the first to exclaim in victory when his shoes hit the lake's stony beach. Prompto was still spitting out leaves when Noctis began to fish through the stones under his feet, searching for the prettiest one to inevitably toss to the bottom of the lake when he couldn't get it to skip the right way._

_"Ah-ha!"_

_Noctis turned on a heel to grab the attention of his companion. He waved out to Prompto, exclaiming, "Hurry up!"_

_And hurry he did. Once the shrubbery cleared, and the sun drenched his skin in warmth, he locked eyes with Noctis and his breath got caught in his throat._

_Noctis smiled from ear-to-ear, the sun making his eyes twinkle as they looked upon his friend. Noctis dived right into a passionate speech about his love of nature, and Prompto could feel his heart swell as he drank in every word the prince had to say. Seeing the pure joy in the prince's eyes, seeing him shift his weight from foot to foot as he itched to get closer to the lake; it was the best sight in the world to Prompto._

_As quickly as the speech started, it was already over; the prince's shoes tossed aside and slacks rolled up as he let the cool water refresh his feet. Prompto didn't feel inclined to step forward; he never did, this was Noctis' zone, not his._

_Watching the prince that day, in his own world full of joy, made Prompto realize something he'd known ever since he and Noctis became friends._

_Prompto was in love with the prince._

_But, it was never meant to be._   
_Noctis liked girls; he spent all his time in their admiration, and always had eyes for one Lunafreya Nox Fleuret. And Noctis was a prince. The prince. The heir to the throne; the next chosen king of Lucis. And Prompto?_

_He was a nobody. Always was, always will be._

_The only reason he felt like he had a sliver of a chance with Noctis, was an event that occurred on their way back to school that same evening._

_Prompto was running through the woods to keep up with Noctis, himself dodging the strong hands of the son of the king's sworn shield, Gladiolus. He skipped class again, and King Regis wasn't going to let the crown prince put on such a show any longer._

_"Hurr--" Noctis began to hiss to Prompto, but he was stopped in his tracks._

_Prompto was nowhere to be seen. As his eyes scanned the green foliage, there was no flash of blond that gave his friend's location away. He looked back over his shoulder towards the school. The only figures there were the faint outlines of King Regis and his Regalia. He looked back at the lake. No sign of life anywhere._

_Hope you'll forgive me for this one, Prompto..._

_Noctis started to bolt towards his father. He dodged shrubs and tree stumps with ease, the minor obstacles no match for the crown prince. But just as the grass touched the pavement, his luck ran out._

_His bare foot caught on a large stone. He felt his ankle twist, and down the prince fell, a hearty chunk of cheek skin scraping against the cement. He yelped out in pain._

_And again, in surprise, when his cry echoed back to him from the direction of the lake. Prompto laid in the dirt outside of an abandoned cabin, gripping his ankle, trying to do anything to soothe the pain out of it._

_When the two friends ended up in the back seat of the Regalia, ice on the same left ankle, the fairy-tale from their youth rang in Prompto's ears._   
_Those who are destined to be together as soulmates will bear one another's injury, scar and bruise for all their lives._

  
Prompto arrived home in Insomnia to a surprise party, courtesy of a beaming Iris. Cindy was all laughs as she pulled a silly party hat onto the birthday boy's head, but her eyes told him that she knew something was off. I'm tired from the ride home, he lied.

Prompto greeted Cid, and gave young Talcott a half-hearted joke to laugh at. But when the party of six departed, all that was left was Prompto and his conflicted heart.

A stack of birthday cards on his kitchen table managed to bring a small smile to his face, but when one addressed from King Regis ended up in his hands, he almost wanted to toss it out his window. He set the black envelope aside, revealing the final one in the stack; yet another black envelope. He swallowed, before sliding his thumb away from the printing on its front.

_From Prince Noctis and Lady Lunafreya_

Prompto puffed out a huge breath and tore the envelope open. Enclosed was the royal family's personal stationary, decorated with shades of gray. Swirling text told Prompto to have another prosperous year of life. An added note in Noctis' signature chicken-scratch told him; _i know you were ok with my wedding being so close to your birthday. but, when you get married; be sure to steal my spotlight. that'll make it fair. happy birthday._ The tiny heart the note was signed with warmed Prompto from head to toe.

Although Prompto was smiling, the dam of tears that threatened to spill over for days now finally burst. He folded the card back up as if it were made of glass, sliding it back into its envelope and wiping his tears away on the back of his hand.

"...Thanks, Noct," he whispered.

_But...I always thought I would get married to you._


End file.
